


На своём месте

by 1Lightweight1



Category: Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Dash is not in prison, Family Fluff, Frederick is alive, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lightweight1/pseuds/1Lightweight1
Summary: Семейство Бошам готовится к свадьбе Киллиана и Фрейи





	На своём месте

**Author's Note:**

> * Некоторое время я пыталась выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что бы я хотела увидеть в самом финале этого сериала, будь у него больше сезонов. Как видите, это у меня не вышло, поэтому я решила выплеснуть всё в фанфик.  
> Также у меня не получилось считать Дэша полным злом, даже учитывая его последние действия в сериале, и я решила дать «счастливый конец» и ему тоже. Не могу я без хэппи-энда, что поделать… Почти полное АУ для конца 2*13. 
> 
> * P.S. Тело того, кто шантажировал Дэша, найдено не было, ФБР в Ист-Энде не появлялось, следовательно Дэш на свободе, а Фредерик жив. 
> 
> * Те, кому не по душе флафф, прошу, проходите мимо. Понимаю, что вы вероятно хотите увидеть больше драмы и мистики, но здесь её нет. Просто семейная зарисовка двух сестёр и брата.

После того как проклятье, не дававшее влюблённым быть вместе, было сломлено, Фрейя и Киллиан находились в предвкушении дальнейшей жизни. Теперь им уж точно ничто не помешает любить друг друга столько, сколько им отведено судьбой. А учитывая, что они являются соулмейтами, то можно сказать, что у них впереди бесконечность. Их воссоединение после воскрешения Киллиана было омрачено самопожертвованием Венди, которая отдала свою последнюю жизнь Томми, чтобы у него была возможность вернуться к его дочери. Попав после смерти в Ад, ведьма явно не ожидала встретиться там с ещё одной своей сестрой – Еленой, которая давным-давно погибла от рук их отца. Так как король понимал, что его время на исходе, он при помощи магии забрал жизненную силу старшего ребёнка, таким образом обманув смерть. Двум оставшимся дочерям Николаус сказал, что у их сестры были проблемы со здоровьем, поэтому Елена так резко умерла. Тогда они поверили его словам, лишь позже узнав истину. Когда Венди встретилась с ней в Аду, то при помощи совместной магии им удалось оживить одну из них, так как её тело ещё находилось на Земле, а значит ей есть куда возвращаться. Передав через неё послание для Джоанны и её детей, Елена помогла своей сестре воскреснуть ещё один раз.

— Надеюсь, мы с тобой встретимся здесь ещё не скоро, — сказала женщина, глядя на растворяющуюся в дымке фигуру сестры. И уже через несколько секунд самая старшая Бошам снова осталась в Аду одна среди всполохов огня.

Когда Венди сделала глубокий вдох, нарушивший тишину гостиной дома Джоанны, то её родственников едва не хватил удар. Они как раз собрались там, чтобы последний раз попрощаться с телом близкого им человека, прежде чем похоронить её по всем магическим обычаям. К счастью им этого не пришлось делать, и, едва приняв сидячее положение, Венди тут же попала в объятья сестры и племянников, которые не скрывали своих слёз при виде неё. Когда проявления чувств закончились, все пятеро сели на диван и кресла, где воскресшая и поделилась историей своего чудесного спасения. Тогда-то Ингрид, Фрейя и Фредерик впервые узнали об ещё одной своей тёте и её трагической судьбе.

Томми также был шокирован, когда на следующий день в его дверь постучались, а на пороге он увидел живую Венди. Учитывая, что она пожертвовала собой ради него, мужчина решил забыть тот факт, что как раз из-за семейства Бошам некоторое время его дочь была практически одна в городе, а сам он умер. Оказывается, и правда существуют добрые ведьмы, готовые спасти жизни невиновных. И Томми влюблён в одну из них.

Ингрид всё также помогала Дэшу учиться контролировать свою магию, чтобы она не навредила ни другим людям, ни самому колдуну. После того, как кровавые дневники Арчибальда были сожжены, казалось, часть проклятья спала с Фэир-Хэвена. Главным показателем этого стало то, что братья Гардинеры стали значительно меньше ссориться, даже учитывая их сложное прошлое. Следом за дневниками в камин отправился и хранящийся более ста лет в особняке портрет самого сектанта Браунинга. Теперь практически ничего в доме не будет напоминать о тех злодеяниях, что когда-то творились в этих стенах и поземельях. Чтобы восстановить нарушенное здесь равновесие энергий, Дэш решил проводить в Фэир-Хэвене больше благотворительных мероприятий, деньги от которых пойдут на благие цели. Так он надеялся светом изгнать тьму из своего дома.

Из его души она уже стала исчезать благодаря частому присутствию рядом с ним Ингрид. Её света хватало, чтобы согреть даже самые дальние уголки сознания Дэша. Его почти перестали напрягать мысли о том, что Фрейя готовится выйти замуж за его младшего брата. Иногда он задавался вопросом: «А действительно ли они любили друг друга или это была лишь иллюзия?». Однако отвечать на этот вопрос ему не хотелось. В данный момент мысли колдуна занимала другая девушка, которая, как выяснилось, носит под сердцем его ребёнка. _Их_ ребёнка. Пускай эта беременность и стала для них обоих неожиданностью, но упускать возможность построить собственную семью Дэш не хотел. Теперь он будет стараться сделать так, чтобы у его близких не было поводов для переживаний. Особенно связанных с его магией.

— Фрейя, ну ты скоро? — коротко постучав в дверь, задала вопрос её сестра и вошла внутрь. — Машины уже вот-вот будут тут.

— Секунду, — заканчивая поправлять праздничный макияж, ответила младшая Бошам, встречаясь взглядом с Ингрид через зеркало.

— Ты итак прекрасно выглядишь, — проходя с улыбкой на лице к невесте, она обняла её за плечи.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы всё прошло идеально, — взбив руками свои кудри, продолжила приготовления к торжеству Фрейя.

— Так всё и будет, — с применением небольшой силы, её сестре удалось развернуть будущую миссис Гардинер лицом к себе. — Вы ведь с Киллианом созданы друг для друга. Теперь вам ничто не помешает быть вместе.

— А вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Вспомни, как мы готовились к моей прошлой свадьбе. Тогда же тоже казалось, что всё идёт по плану, но в итоге…

— Давай лучше забудем о том дне, — мягко попросила Ингрид, не особо желая вспоминать те события. Ведь именно тогда Майк вынудил её открыть портал в Асгард, сквозь который прошёл не только Фредерик, но и ужасный монстр мантикора, а их мать едва не погибла от отравления аргентумом. К тому же тогда Фрейя должна была выйти замуж за Дэша, а теперь он встречается с её старшей сестрой. Как же изменилась их жизнь с тех пор… — Это было практически год назад. Всё в прошлом.

— Да, в прошлом, — согласилась с ней младшая Бошам. Она была рада, что в такой важный и ответственный день все дорогие ей люди будут рядом с ней.

— Машины приехали, — неожиданно разговор девушек прервал голос их брата, ворвавшегося в открытые двери. — Мама и тётя Венди ждут только вас.

— Я пойду к ним, — ненадолго сжав ладони невесты, Ингрид последний раз встретилась с ней глазами, а потом всё же направилась к выходу.

Теперь в комнате остались только близнецы. Как и раньше их старшая сестра Фредерик тоже заметил нервозное состояние Фрейи, а учитывая их связь для него это было ещё более ощутимо. Путаясь с его собственными переживаниями, это создавало замешательство в мыслях молодого человека.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы именно я провёл тебя к алтарю? — подойдя чуть ближе к Фрейе, поинтересовался её брат. — Даже после того, что я помогал деду с его планом?

— Но ведь в конечном итоге ты помог нам, верно? — понимая истоки этого вопроса, риторически ответила младшая Бошам. — К тому же ты единственный мужчина в нашей семье.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы отец был с нами в этот день, — с сожалением вздохнул Фредди, вспоминая свою сопричастность ко всему, что случилось с Виктором.

— Пока мы помним о нём, он с нами, — стараясь держать эмоции под контролем, напомнила Фрейя. Ей не хотелось больше задерживать своих родных из-за того, что придётся переделывать макияж заново. — Мы все его дети, а значит, в нас есть частичка его души.

Близнецы ненадолго замолчали, по отдельности прогоняя в голове моменты их взаимодействия с Виктором. У Фредерика это были воспоминания из Асгарда, а у Фрейи из Ист-Энда. Таким образом, они дополняли друг друга. Однако долго стоять, погрузившись в ностальгию, у них не вышло, так как на улице раздался автомобильный гудок.

— Нам пора, — первым констатировал Фредди, направляясь к выходу.

— Да, пора, — за ним в сопровождении цокота каблуков шла и его сестра. Лишь у самого порога она обернулась, чтобы оглядеть свою комнату в последний раз. Когда девушка снова зайдёт сюда, то уже будет считаться миссис Гардинер. Они один за другим спустились со второго этажа, воссоединяясь со своей семьёй, а потом все вместе отправились к пляжу, где и должна была пройти свадьба Фрейи и Киллиана.


End file.
